


Open Letter to Connor McDavid

by summersmetronome



Series: Prose & Prose Poetry [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Epistolary, prose poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersmetronome/pseuds/summersmetronome
Summary: You want a revolution? Start by growing your hair out.





	Open Letter to Connor McDavid

**Author's Note:**

> I run a writing club at work and frequently use that time to (very wisely) write prose/poetry/prose poetry about hockey players that I can't share with my coworkers without getting roasted to kingdom come. So I post it on AO3 to get roasted by strangers instead!
> 
> Prompt: "You want a revolution?"

DEAR CONNOR MCDAVID, EDMONTON OILERS # 97:

> You want a revolution? Start by growing your hair out, long enough to braid, clean enough to put flowers in, delicate ones. You’re Canadian, aren’t you? You’re a hockey player, aren’t you? You’re a man, aren’t you? Start with ringlets. Start with White Trilliums. Start with a plait down your back. Boy, put flowers in your hair.
> 
> Cheer up. You’ve got this. You chose this career, didn’t you? Now make it yours. You’re a generational talent. The second coming of the hockey gods. Better than Crosby. As good as Gretzky. Boy, take your braid, throw it over your shoulder and remember to have fun. You’re the best there is; believe it, know it, be humble. Wake up, wash your face, watch out for the cut on your chapped lips, smile. Man up -- enjoy this while it lasts. Put those flowers in your hair, put a smile on your face, put those skates on, and move.
> 
> Be selfish. They’re treating you badly so take what’s yours. It’s okay to be angry if you’re not unkind. It’s okay to hurt and need love to fix it. Be selfish; take your friends and hold them close. Take your career and treat it as if it is precious. Your career is precious. Don’t let anyone else write how it goes. Demand fair treatment. Demand respect. Demand love. Your friends have not abandoned you; you are not alone in this fight. Be selfish, boy! You don’t need to earn joy. You deserve it just by breathing.
> 
> Sing. It’s okay if you can’t, but try. Try! Carly Rae Jepsen has some bops. So does Rachmaninoff. So does the beating blood in your heart. If the only song you can sing is in the feeling of rushing down the ice, then do it again, and again, as often as you can. Remember: the ice under your skates makes music too.
> 
> Find someone you love the most and hold her tight. Or him. Or them. It’s okay if it’s your dog or your goldfish. It’s okay if it’s your pillow. It’s okay if it is God. Just find someone to love more than anything and know that they love you back. But remember to say “I love you” out loud. Say it first and say it frequently. Remember to love as loudly as you can. If you can’t choose one person, split your love equally between your friends, family, pets, lovers. Boy, love someone with all your heart.
> 
> You’ve got the tools for joy, now go! This is your only life. This is your last life. Take your life in your hands and raise it to the sun. Feel the warmth on your fingertips. Take your skates and get on the ice. Pond hockey never felt so good.


End file.
